kolbysurvivor_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Germany
|season=1 |winner= Winner 1. / |numberofepisodes=0 |numberofdays=0 |numberofcastaways=16 |tribes= |maintwist=TBA |seasonrun=January 1st, 2019 – January 1st, 2019 |nextseason= }} is the first season of the second generation of Kolby's Survivor Series which began on November 25th, 2019 and ended with the winner revealed on January 1st, 2000. It ended with Winner 1. defeating Runner-Up 1. at the Final Tribal Council in a 0-0 vote. Production The first season of Kolby's Survivor: Generation Two was announced (date) alongside the title Germany - The Black Forest. Applications opened on the same day, November 18th, 2019 closing less than a week later on November 24th, 2019. 21 people applied, 5 were cut from casting, and the other 16 went onto become the castaways participating in the game. The cast was revealed on November 25th, 2019 along with the tribe divisions. This season the sixteen castaways were divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes are named after rivers in The Black Forest. Kinzig, wearing Magenta, and Danube wearing Purple. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by locating the correct Tengaged Users oldest blog in which it was hidden. Contestants } | nowrap|'Timmy P.' | 20, Student Boston, MA | | rowspan="6" | 16th 4-3-1 Day 2 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Eddie H.' | 19, Fast Food Worker Illinois, USA | | 15th 5-3 Day 5 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Lorenzo R.' | 23, Economist Miami, FL | | 14th 7-0 Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Tina H.' | 15, Forensic Scientist Connecticut, USA | | 13th 4-3 Day 7 | 0 |- | | nowrap|'Billy V.' | 20, Gas Attendant Flint, MI | | 12th 4-2 Day 9 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Livingston H.' | 19, Marketing Intern South Carolina, USA | | 11th 4-2 Day 9 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Gabe M.' | 18, Student Indiana, USA | | rowspan="10" | 10th 6-4 Day 10 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Robby J.' | 19, Sex Worker Reading, PA | | Placement ? Day ? | 0 |- | | nowrap|'Kevin C.' | 23, Cashier Elgin, IL | | Placement ? Day ? | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 25, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | Placement ? Day ? | 2 |- | | nowrap|'TJ M.' | 16, Student Quebec, CA | | Placement ? Day ? | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Dono R.' | 26, Life Enthusiast Massachusetts, USA | | Placement ? Day ? | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Zee S.' | 29, Freelance Marketer London, UK | | Placement ? Day ? | 0 |- | | nowrap|'Violet P.' | 19, Student Long Island, New York | | Placement ? Day ? | 0 |- | | nowrap|'Logan R.' | 17, Philosophy Student Auckland, NZ | | Placement ? Day ? | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Cole K.' | 22, Student Massachusetts, USA | | Placement ? Day ? | 1 |} The Game Voting Table Category:SEASONS